


Kid, I'm Sorry...

by Marvel_tom_and_more



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Happy Ending Fest, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_tom_and_more/pseuds/Marvel_tom_and_more
Summary: Well something sad happensI wrote this a while ago and it's choppy but I wanted something to post.





	Kid, I'm Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic just as a starter.

Tony tells Peter to stay away from the fight not wanting him to get hurt. 

Peter watches from a distance wanting to fight, but respects Tony. Tony is hurt by Thanos and Peter activates instant kill. 

He screams and attacks Thanos, rage, hate, and sadness filling him. The avengers (Cap, Nat, Bruce. Thor, Clint etc.) are with Tony and the rest are still fighting Thanos and now trying to get Peter away. 

 

Peter is thrown by Thanos and is unconscious during the rest of the fight. 

When we wakes up, it's over. He sees everyone walking around making sure each other are ok, but Tony isn't there. 

He sees Tony on the ground and a missed phone call from him. He runs to Tony, falls to his knees, and cries when Tony isn't breathing. Cap comes and pulls Peter away, taking him back to the averages facility. 

Peter eventually gathers the courage to listen to the call. Tony is coughing while the people around him tell him to hang in there, but all Peter hears is Tony's voice saying "you did great kid" followed by silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I feel about this, but it feels choppy and please tell me what you think.  
> P.S. follow my Instagram (same user as this account) for updates and recondations. I might do another part, who knows? Oh and all my other stuff will be much longer.


End file.
